


the earth and her children

by deducingontheroof



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Wicca, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deducingontheroof/pseuds/deducingontheroof
Summary: Semi Eita is the second best witch in Miyagi, but he's probably the second worst at calculus.Tendou Satori is a math whiz who longs to be a witch, but he can't perform the most basic of spells.Together, just maybe, they can learn to grow.





	the earth and her children

**Author's Note:**

> this is so late omg im so sorry 
> 
> but merry christmas, maya!! i was your secret santa!!! i hope you enjoy this <3
> 
> also, ive fallen in love with writing this universe so dont be surprised if you see a longer fic soon based on this~

_ progress is impossible without change, and those who cannot change their minds cannot change anything _

_ -george bernard shaw _

 

* * *

 

Eita slammed the textbook shut with a scoff, leaning back in his seat and running a hand through his hair.

 

This was bullshit.

 

He was the best damn witch in Miyagi, if not in Japan, so why couldn’t he understand this stupid calculus assignment?

 

_ Second best witch,  _ his brain provided helpfully.

 

It irritated him to no end. He was making no progress in this course. His grades were just as abysmal as they were at the beginning of the semester, and no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t grasp the concepts.

 

“Need a hand, Semi-Semi?”

 

Eita groaned internally at the familiar voice. “Not now, Tendou. I’m trying to study.”

 

Tendou plopped himself down on the table, casting a pointed look at Eita’s closed textbook. “How’s that going for you?”

 

Eita sighed, “About as well as your attempts at magic are going.”

 

“Semi~!” Tendou whined loudly, “You know I’m trying to get better at magic!”

 

“Shut up,” Eita snapped, subtly looking around to make sure no one else heard. “There’s ears everywhere.”

 

Tendou blinked. “Why does it matter if someone finds out?”

 

“You wouldn’t understand.”

 

Tendou pouted for a few seconds before perking up again. “Ooh, I know!! Semi-Semi, I’ll help you if you help me!! I understand calculus, and you’re the best witch I know!”

 

“I’m the only witch you know,” Eita pointed out with a sigh, “You’re not going to leave me alone until I agree, are you.”

 

“Nope!” Tendou confirmed with a grin, “How ‘bout it?”

 

“Sure, whatever. But you help me first, I have an exam next week.”

 

-

 

It soon became habit to meet Tendou after his last class and head out to Eita’s apartment for a study session. Tendou kept his word; they studied calculus first every day for a few hours before moving on to magic.

 

However, it wasn’t long before they hit a wall.

 

“No,” Eita interrupted, taking the athame from Tendou’s hand. “Your circle isn’t cast.”

 

“I thought I did!” Tendou protested, “Why isn’t it working?”

 

“Maybe you’re not cut out for this,” Eita snapped, massaging his temples softly. Truth be told, he didn’t have a clue as to why Tendou couldn’t do something as simple as cast a circle.

 

“I know I am!! There must be something else,” Tendou said almost desperately, frowning in frustration.

 

Eita bit his lip, thinking. It was very rare for a human to be completely incapable of performing simple white magic. There had to be another problem preventing Tendou’s magic from coming out.

 

He groaned internally as he realized what he had to do.

 

“I have to make a call,” Eita said reluctantly, “Take a break.”

 

Eita left an unhappy Tendou in his ritual room, retrieving his phone from its charger and calling the one person he didn’t ever want to have to call.

 

_ “Hello?” _

 

“Oikawa-san,” Eita greeted blandly, “I need your help.”

 

Oikawa giggled gleefully.  _ “What’s this? Precious Semi-chan needs help from the great Oikawa-sama? I thought you knew everything you needed to know, my dear kouhai!” _

 

“I’m not your kouhai anymore,” Eita snarled, then took a deep breath. “I wouldn’t be calling you if I wasn’t absolutely stuck.”

 

_ “I know you wouldn’t! You’ve always been independent, Semi-chan!” _ Oikawa teased,  _ “What can I do for you?” _

 

“I’ve got a friend who wants to be a witch. I’ve been teaching him, and he’s learning quickly, but he’s abysmal at the practical stuff,” Eita admitted, “Like, you know, actually doing magic.”

 

Oikawa hummed thoughtfully.  _ “And you’re sure this friend has magic?” _

 

“He wouldn’t have been able to touch my athame if he didn’t,” Eita confirmed, “It’s charmed. Only those who wield magic can wield it, or any of my tools.”

 

_ “Then your problem’s simple!”  _ Oikawa told happily.  _ “How much time do they spend outdoors, among nature?” _

 

Eita paused, thinking. When was the last time he had seen Tendou outside for longer than it took to walk to his classes? “I don’t know. Not much.”

 

_ “And how much time do you spend outdoors?” _

 

“Every weekend,” Eita told, “I go out to the mountains, usually to an onsen, and sketch things that inspire me.”

 

_ “How do you feel when you’re up there?”  _ Oikawa prompted.

 

“I feel connected,” Eita said slowly, “I can feel the energy of the earth around me, and I sense the presence of a higher power. Nature’s creations are so beautiful. Whenever I write spells, they’re inspired by my sketches.”

 

_ “Then you already know why their magic isn’t working!! Come on, Semi-chan, put it together!”  _ Oikawa urged.

 

Eita bit his lip, thinking. “He doesn’t have a strong enough connection with the earth, does he.”

 

_ “Right on the nose!”  _ Oikawa confirmed,  _ “If he really wants to be a witch, you have to get him out into nature. Make him feel that same connection that you feel.” _

 

“Thank you, Oikawa-san,” Eita said with a smile before hanging up. “Tendou!”

 

Tendou’s head popped around the corner, “Yeah?”

 

“Got any plans this weekend?”   
  


“Uhh, nope! Completely free!” Tendou told, “Why?”

 

“We’re going away. I’ll make you a witch if it’s the last damn thing I do.”

 

-

 

Eita sighed, breathing in the crisp mountain air and digging his bare feet into the cold, dewy drass.

 

“What do you feel?” he asked softly, not wanting to break the serene silence.

 

“I dunno,” Tendou said, letting himself fall onto his back. “It’s kinda peaceful, I guess? What am I supposed to feel?”

 

“No one can tell you what you’re supposed to feel. I can only tell you what I feel,” Eita told, “When I’m out here, away from the noise and crowds, I can feel the energy of the earth around me. I can feel each blade of grass, each swaying leaf, each drop of dew clinging to the ground. I can feel the rays of the sun, and I can hear the trees singing and laughing as it tickles their branches.”

 

“I still don’t understand.”

 

Eita took a deep breath, thinking hard. “Everything around us is alive, Satori. Everything has a soul. If you listen hard, you can hear it. If you open your mind, you can feel it. Take a deep breath and taste the sweetness of the air. Forget what you think you know about sentience and let yourself  _ feel  _ the life force of the beauty around us.”

 

Tendou frowned, letting his fingers thread through the grass and staring up at the sky. “All I can hear is the birds. All I can taste is the cold air. I can’t feel anything.”

 

“Close your eyes,” Eita instructed, laying down on his side and staring at Tendou. “Don’t think too much about it. Picture the energy from the sun coming down, and the energy of the trees floating around. Let the energy of the very grass we’re laying on surround you.”

 

Tendou closed his eyes, and Eita rolled onto his back, doing the same. He could feel the energy of the earth, tickling his fingers and warming his feet. He was a friend of the earth, and the earth was a friend of his.

 

“I feel something!” Tendou exclaimed, “My fingers are tingling!”

 

“Hold onto that!” Eita smiled, sitting up and facing the stationary redhead. “Let that feeling wash over your whole body. The sun will warm you, the grass will tickle you, and the trees will sing you a song of compassion and peace.”

 

Tendou sat up abruptly, grabbing Eita’s hands with a huge grin plastered on his face. “I hear them! I can hear them singing! They’re so beautiful, Semi-Semi.”

 

“They are,” Eita responded, “The world is beautiful, and her energies are gentle and perfect. Keep this connection that you feel, Tendou, and she will lend her energies to your magic. She will let you manipulate her energies and achieve anything.”

 

“I didn’t realize until now, but there was like, a hole?” Tendou told, “There was a hole in my heart, and now there isn’t.”

 

“She filled it. Her energy has stabilized your soul, and she will bring you peace.”

 

Tendou smiled even wider, eyes watering out of sheer joy. Eita remembered what he had felt the first time he had connected with the earth. He would never forget the joy, the  _ bliss _ , that had come with his friendship with the earth.

 

Tendou leaned in suddenly, and before Eita realized what was happening, Tendou’s lips were on his.

 

It was nothing like he imagined a kiss with Tendou to be; instead of the frantic, burning passion he had imagined, the kiss was full of sunlight and serenity. It was peaceful, and gentle, and  _ perfect _ .

 

The kiss lasted only moments before Tendou pulled away, throwing his arms around Eita and burying his face in Eita’s shoulder.

  
“Thank you for showing me this, Eita,” Tendou murmured, “I’ve fallen in love with the earth, just like how I fell in love with you.”

 

Eita let out a soft, breathless laugh. “I love you too, Satori. I always have.”

 

“I’ll stay beside you for as long as you want me. Together, we can shape the earth’s energies. Together, we can change the world.”

 

They would change the world. Together.

 

And for once, Eita realized that there was nothing more in the world that he could want.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [writing blog!!!](https://charlie-albus.tumblr.com)


End file.
